Let the Fur Fly
by Persiana13
Summary: The X-men and Brotherhood discover the most unlikely couple to exist.  Insanity Ensues! Happy Valentine's Day!


**Let the Fur Fly **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel. _

One Shot 

Pietro Maximoff, the super-fast mutant Quicksilver, rapped on the door,

"Open up, Summers! I know you're in there!"

He tapped his foot impatiently and shook his head,

"Screw this. Blob, break it down."

Fred Dukes, the super-strong mutant Blob, saluted and barreled into the door. Scott Summers, the laser-blasting mutant Cyclops, cried out,

"AAAHHH!"  
>He was already on the other side of the door and was about to open it when Blob charged it. Quicksilver rushed in, shaking his head,<p>

"And to think this place is actually better looking than ours."

Jean Grey, a red-headed telepathic mutant, shook her head,

"What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Hank McCoy, the blue-haired mutant Beast, checked an appointment book,

"Wait, you're not supposed to be attacking us until tomorrow at three."

Todd Tolensky, the amphibious mutant Toad, pulled out his appointment book,

"You're right. We are early, but this isn't an attack?"

Wolverine shook his head, blinking,

"We have appointment books for when the Brotherhood attack?"

St. John Allerdyce, the fire-manipulating mutant Pyro, nodded,

"It helps organize things. On Mondays, we resort to pranks, Tuesdays are dining out night-."

Blob added,

"Those are my favorites. What restaurant are we going to?"

Jean scratched her head, trying to change the subject,

"How did you get into the mansion?"

A loud explosion was heard as Sam Guthrie, the mutant Cannonball, barreled through the stonewall,

"Drake, you're dead!"

Bobby Drake, the ice-making mutant Iceman, cackled maniacally as he used his powers and made an ice slide, attempting to out run the flying Kentucky-born teen. Hank said simply,

"Well, that explains it."

Quicksilver said,

"Tell them why we're here, Alvers."

Lance Alvers, the earthquake making mutant Avalanche, started to talk,

"You see-."

Quicksilver whined,

"You're taking too long!"

He interrupted, speaking in a super fast tone,

"-."

Blob slapped Quicksilver upside the head,

"Slow down."

The massive mutant said,

"Wanda disappeared again."

Scott asked,

"Again? What do you mean again?"

Lance said,

"Again means more than once, Summers. You're as dumb as you are blind, you know that?"  
>Wolverine shook his head,<p>

"So, why are you looking for her?"

Toad said,

"Because I love her."  
>Pyro glared at him,<p>

"No, I love her."

Toad shook his head,

"No, I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"No, I love her more!"

"No, I-!"

Jean roared,

"KNOCK IT OFF, YOU TWO! WE GET IT!"

The two rivals looked at each other and Blob continued,

"Well, there's that, and we like it when she beats up Quicksilver."

Pietro grumbled,

"Rub it in, why don't you?"

Wolverine surmised,

"Magneto sent you guys to find her."

Avalanche nodded,

"Yeah, and Pyro said he saw her come here."

Cyclops blinked,

"How did she get here? It's not like she could just walk in here."

Jean shook her head,

"I would have sensed if Wanda was in the area. But, if it'll make you feel better, and get you out of here, I'll do a scan now."

As the red-head began a telepathic sweep, she strained a little and her eyes closed tightly for a minute before she opened them again,

"Wait, something's wrong. There's an area of the mansion I can't search."

Quicksilver snapped his fingers,

"I have a better way."

With that, he zoomed out of the room, opening the first door he came across. A dirty, wet mop fell on his head. The Brotherhood began to crack up laughing. Pietro glared and was about to say something when a large thud came from above them. Scott blinked,

"What was that?"

A faint moan could be heard. Pietro shouted,

"It's Wanda!"

He ran up the stairs at super-speed and tore through the door he thought Wanda was in. There, he stood in stunned silence as he gazed at the sight that was in front of him.

Wanda Maximoff, the auburn-haired hex mistress Scarlet Witch, was in bed, with Kurt Wagner, a blue-furred elf teleporter codenamed Nightcrawler. The position Pietro had found them in was obviously an intimate one, although, looking at it, it would be difficult to comprehend that it was also an anatomically possible position.

It did not take long as Cyclops came up next,

"What's going-?"

He, too, saw what was happening and watched in stunned silence. Wanda looked up and shrieked,

"GET OUT, YOU TWO!"  
>She repeatedly fired several hex blasts, sending Quicksilver through several walls and Cyclops laser blasts into over drive. However, the blast backfired and ended up cutting a hole in the floor, dropping the couple to the floor below, in the sight of several of the other students.<p>

Wanda and Kurt looked around and both mutants began blushing hotly. Tabitha Smith, the mutant Boom-Boom, smirked,

"Yeah, Wanda. Get it on with the blue dude!"

A few embarrassing minutes later, both the teleporting elf and the hex sorceress had made themselves decent and were now sitting in front of the adults and students, all eager for the details. Scott shook his head,

"You're lucky the Professor is out of town. What were you two thinking?"

Toad nodded,

"Yeah, sweetie pie. I liked you a lot!"

Wanda rubbed the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. She really did not need this. She looked at Toad and Pyro,

"You two suffocate me too much. Besides, I was in a bad mood when you were trying to ask me out."

Pietro grumbled,

"When are you not in a bad mood?"  
>This earned him a hex blast and the speedster was sent flying into Blob. Pietro was then bounced off of Blob and into a wall, head first. Scarlet Witch continued,<p>

"As I was saying, I was in a bad mood. But, I also got jealous of Lance and Kitty and-."

Jean shook her head,

"Wait, hold it a minute. You got jealous of Lance and Kitty?"

Lance rolled his eyes,

"Oh, you have to be kidding me. You were jealous of what, exactly?"

Wanda answered,

"You and Kitty had something when you were together. Granted, it was only during times when she was not interested in Colossus-."

Kitty shouted,

"Hey! I really gave Lance a lot of attention."

Lance grunted,

"Which included me being used as your psychotic guinea pig for your cooking?"

The phasing mutant shook her head,

"Are you still hung up about that? That was a long time ago."

The earthquake making mutant screamed,

"YOU TRIED TO DO THAT LAST WEEK!"

Colossus was appalled,

"What? What is going on here?"

Wolverine groaned,

"Sometimes, I don't want to know."

Rogue, Kurt's adoptive sister, walked in,

"What's goin' on? I just got in."

She blinked and looked at the Brotherhood,

"What are ya'll doin' here?"

Tabitha said,

"Kurt's been demonstrating the reasons why he was the circus' best acrobat all over Wanda's body."

Rogue was surprised,

"Kurt?"  
>Nightcrawler groaned,<p>

"Are you going to give us the talk?"

Beast shook his head,

"Somehow I doubt that would do any good at this point."

Wanda snickered,

"Yeah, there's nothing in the talk that would probably explain what Kurt was able to do with his spine."

Toad was mad,

"I bet I can do whatever he did better than he can."

Scarlet Witch cast a glare,

"Somehow, I doubt that."  
>She added suggestively,<p>

"Besides, the half demon in him really makes him hot."

The blue-elf groaned into his hands as the others had various expressions on their faces. Of course, Tabitha had to ask,

"So, he's that good?"

Wanda licked her lips suggestively,

"All that, and more."

The blonde bomb-maker snapped her fingers,

"I wish I had some of that."

Pietro shouted,

"Take him! Just keep him away from my sister!"

Wanda glared menacingly at her brother and he backed down quickly. Nightcrawler looked around and shook his head,

"Zhis cannot get any vorse."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling and the wall to the room the X-men and Brotherhood were in was ripped apart. Magneto, the mutant magnetism master, shouted,

"WANDA!"

Avalanche swallowed,

"Great, he found out!"

Blob scratched his head,

"How did he?"

Pyro cackled and put away his cell phone,

"I told him! This is gonna be fun!"

Cyclops got ready for something as Magneto floated over a frightened Kurt. Nightcrawler looked up, his yellow eyes widened in fright. He could not even teleport out of the room, he was so scared.

Magento folded his arms,

"Is it true you are sleeping with my daughter?"

Quicksilver rubbed his hands evilly,

"Yeah, now he's going to get it!"

Kurt squeaked, nodding slightly,

"_Ja_, I am."

He was in for it now. Magneto turned to Wanda and said,

"Are you hurt?"

Wanda shook her head,

"No. Just tired, that's all."

She smiled as she said that. Wolverine rolled his eyes as Magneto turned back to Kurt and stretched out his hand. The blue elf teen swallowed and braced for a strangulation. Instead, Magneto smiled,

"I'm proud of you."

Quicksilver's jaw hit the floor,

"Father, why?"  
>Magneto said,<p>

"Easy. I have never been able to make Wanda smile, but, seeing you have done that, I approve of this relationship."

He then glared darkly at Kurt,

"But, if you get her pregnant, I expect you to marry her."

The other X-men were shocked. Beast stammered,

"Marriage?"

Storm added,

"Pregnant?"

Magneto then turned to Toad and Pyro,

"And you two will respect my daughter's decision and not try and break them up. Got it?"

Pyro and Toad nodded,

"Yes sir."

Magneto then looked at Quicksilver,

"Be supportive of Wanda, or I will come back in a more foul mood than you have ever seen me get."

With that, he floated away.

Pietro groaned and banged his head against the wall,

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

Beast said,

"We should feel lucky that this was not an attack."

Avalanche nodded,

"I guess so. And, we'll wait back home for Wanda. Oh, and, by the way, see you tomorrow when we really do attack. Bye."  
>Dragging a rebellious Quicksilver, the Brotherhood left the mansion.<p>

Cyclops shook his head,

"Well, that went well."

Jean said,

"As for Kurt and Wanda…"

As she turned, however, they were gone. Upstairs, though, a loud thud was heard and the red-head shook her head,

"Never mind, I think I know what they are doing right now."  
>Tabitha grinned,<p>

"Yeah, each other."

A collective groan came from the adult members of the X-men. Cyclops said,

"We're not going to stop them, are we?"

Beast said,

"Unless you want to be the one to explain to Magneto why you're interfering in their relationship."

Pietro could be heard, screaming and swearing all over Bayville. He was in the midst of a nervous breakdown and would be so for several hours…

End of One Shot


End file.
